Cashmere Tanner
“I'm sorry. I just can't stop crying.” - Cashmere to Caesar Flickerman, during her Victor interview Cashmere is one of the tertiary antagonists from the second book of the Hunger Games trilogy, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. She was the Victor of the 64th Hunger Games and the female tribute from District 1 in the 75th Hunger Games, the 3rd Quarter Quell. She was a Career tribute, who competed along her older brother and district partner Gloss. She was portrayed by Stephanie Leigh Schlund. Biography Early Life As a teenager, Cashmere volunteered for the 64th Hunger Games. Being a Career Tribute who had been training for her entire life, she managed to win them. Since then, she lived in the Victors' Village and worked as a mentor for the next tributes, obviously including Marvel Sanford and Glimmer Belcourt. Her older brother Gloss also participated in the 63rd Hunger Games and won them. Cashmere and Gloss were the only siblings ever who managed to win two Hunger Games years in a row. 75th Hunger Games The victor of the 64th Hunger Games, Cashmere was reaped along with her brother, Gloss, for the third Quarter Quell. She and Gloss both won the Hunger Games in consecutive years when Katniss was a younger girl. It is implied that both Gloss and Cashmere were friends with some of the existing victors. Both Cashmere and her brother, Gloss, despite being careers and presumably volunteers in their first games, they were reaped in the third Quarter Quell, as they appeared to be secretly against the idea of going back to the Arena and tried to stop the games during the interviews stage. Katniss describes them both as "classically beautiful", and the two are implied to be significant crowd pleasers, as well as a fan favorite. Training During Training, Cashmere trains with her brother at the knife throwing station, where they together eliminate two targets, with only one throw. Katniss says she received a very high score after her private session with the Gamemakers. Katniss also makes hammocks with Cashmere and Gloss in the Training Center, where she describes them as "polite but cool". Both siblings mingle with the other Career Victors and Peeta, and they presumably enlist Katniss as an ally when they see her skills with a bow and arrow. Interview Before the individual interviews, Cashmere insults Katniss's wedding dress, which looks rather over the top when compared to the other victor's outfitting. During her interview with Caesar Flickerman, she makes a speech about how she cannot stop crying when she thinks about how the residents of the Capitol must be suffering with the thought of the loss of 23 victors, playing up to the audience. This is her way to show how betrayed the victors feel about going back to the arena. In the film, Katniss is disgusted by Cashmere's illegitimate emotion and fake behavior, but understands when Haymitch explains to her that the tributes would do anything to stop the games. Cashmere and her brother join hands with the other twenty-two victors as a sign of rebellion following the end of the interview session, causing the crowd to go wild with discontent. Cornucopia Bloodbath Cashmere and her brother do not make it to the Cornucopia in time to confront Katniss, Finnick, Peeta, or Mags before they escape into the jungle. All four career tributes manage to survive the first day without any major injuries. When Katniss and the rest of the Rebel Alliance's tributes leave, Cashmere alliances with the other Careers, Brutus, Enobaria and Gloss, to kill the rest of the tributes. She manages to stab Seeder to death in the Cornucopia bloodbath. Together, the Careers travelled across the arena, looking for other tributes. Death On the second day of the Games, the Career pack managed to sneak up on the rebellion alliance then consisted of Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, and Wiress, as they formulated a plan to avoid the various disasters around the arena and kill the other remaining victors. While Wiress was separated from the others, Gloss slat her throat, prompting Katniss to shoot him with one of her arrows. Immediately after Gloss's death, Cashmere charged at Katniss, apparently intent on killing her, but Johanna threw her axe into Cashmere's heart, killing her. Cashmere's cannon sounded instantly afterwards, and Brutus and Enobaria barely escaped with their lives. Cashmere's body was thrown into the water when the Cornucopia started spinning on the command of Plutarch Heavensbee. Cashmere placed 10th out of 24 tributes. Mockingjay In Mockingjay, it was implied that she was prostituted by President Snow. Relationships Gloss Tanner "There's the classically beautiful brother and sister from District 1 who were victors two consecutive years when I was little." - Katniss, on Cashmere and Gloss Cashmere's brother Gloss was also a tribute in the 75th Hunger Games, as well as the victor from the 63rd Hunger Games. They were known to have a strong relationship, although Cashmere seemed to have control over Gloss, and they fought side by side until the very end. No other family is mentioned. Physical Appearance Cashmere and her brother Gloss were both described as being classically beautiful. She was noted to have long blonde hair, cascading in curls. It is probable that she and Gloss were physically stronger than most of the other victors, being relatively young and from District 1. It should be noted that it is implied that Cashmere was a victim of prostitution by President Snow, alluding to her physical attractiveness. It is implied that Cashmere shared a resemblance to another District 1 tribute, Glimmer, with her green eyes and flowing blonde curls, though this may be because in District 1 this is fairly common. Personality Cashmere was strong, sadistic, arrogant, vicious, sarcastic, violent, dangerous and powerful. Cashmere, by being a Career tribute, had been training her whole life for the Games, making her extremely confident, strong and ready to fight. She was skilled at knife-throwing, and like Clove, could throw them with extreme accuracy, same to her brother Gloss. It also seemed that she was really close to her brother, as when Katniss killed Gloss, Cashmere ran immediately to avenge her brother's death by killing Katniss, even though she was eventually stopped by Johanna Mason. Trivia * It is possible that Cashmere and Gloss were the mentors to Glimmer and Marvel from the 74th Hunger Games. * In the film, Cashmere was shown to have a skill in balancing pointed weapons, such as a knife, in her hand. * Cashmere and Gloss are the only known brother and sister who have won the Hunger Games. * Cashmere was the only District 1 tribute not to be killed by Katniss, as she was killed by Johanna Mason * Additionally, she is the only known District 1 tribute to not be killed by a District 12 tribute. Glimmer, Gloss, Marvel, and the District 1 female (50th HG) were killed by Katniss and Haymitch Abernathy, respectively. * Enobaria, Gloss, Cashmere, and Finnick consecutively won the 62nd, 63rd, 64th, and 65th Hunger Games respectively. * Cashmere is the last female to ever die in the Hunger Games. * In the film, Cashmere and Gloss were interviewed together by Caesar, while in the book they were interviewed separately. * In reality, cashmere is a really expensive type of fabric. This can be enforced by the fact that Cashmere comes from District 1, as their main production is luxury. * Gloss and Cashmere were likely in their 20s as they won the Games when Katniss was a child. It means they are ones of the youngest tributes in the 75th Hunger Games. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tragic Bitches Category:Deceased Category:Book Bitches Category:Movie Bitches Category:Minor Bitches Category:Murderer Category:Child murderer Category:Athletic Bitches Category:Sadists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Rivals Category:Muses Category:Fighter